Union of Republics
='The UoR Charter= '''The New Union The Union Charter We, the undersigned nations forming the Union of Republics (UoR), hereby agree to promote national sovereignty, defend the nations of the Union against outside aggression and advance the Union, its allies and the peaceful brown team nations of planet Bob to strength and prosperity. Article 1: The Government of the Union A) The Union Congress. Membership of the Union entitles a nation to a seat in the Union Congress. Congressional members are entitled to; i. Propose, debate and vote upon issues of UoR legislation and other issues effecting the Union. ii. Mutual defense off their nation through financial and military aid. iii. Partake in UoR aid programs. B) The Senate The senate consists of those UoR nations that have provided service to the UoR. Senators are entitled to; i. Propose, debate and vote upon issues of UoR legislation and other issues effecting the Union. ii. Mutual defense off their nation through financial and military aid. iii. Partake in UoR aid programs. iv. Nominate and vote for the positions of higher UoR government. Senators are those nations with a high post count, active military service, aid givers and other nations recognized by the president. C) The Ministry Consists of 5 senate members forming the UoR government; i. Minister of Defence. ii. Minister of Foreign Affairs. iii. Minister of Justice. iv. Minster of Finance. v. Minister of Internal Affairs. D) President The president is the leading figure of the Union he retains oversight of all ministries barring the judicial branch and may veto bills and remove or bar officials from elected office. Article 2: Military Altercations In order to preserve the strength and good name of the UoR, member nations are forbidden from initiating or causing any other nation to iniatiate hostile action against any other nation that retains membership of any other alliance or belongs to the brown team sphere. Article 3: Neutrality The Union of Republics adopts a neutral stance in regards to wars between alliances that have entered into hostilities without prior treaties being agreed upon. The only exception is if any member nation of the Union is subjected to an attack by an alliance. Article 4: Aid & Trade In order for the Union to maintain effective diplomatic ties with other alliances, members of the union are forbidden from the following i. Knowingly aiding a nation who has initiated hostilities against an alliance. ii. Illicitly resource trading with sanctioned nations. iii. Attempting to abscond with monies gained from another alliance. Article 5: Nuclear Arms Nuclear arms are not to be used to threaten or intimidate other nations. Release of nuclear weapons can only be obtained through decision of the senate unless a nuclear owning nation is itself subject to a nuclear first-strike in which case the effected nation has the sovereign right to respond in kind. Article 6: Foreign Relations Desiring peaceful and beneficial links with the other alliances of Planet Bob, member nations are not to undertake any of the following actions Members CANNOT spy on another alliance Members CANNOT post obscene pictures or links on any CN forums Members CANNOT flame post on CN forums Members CANNOT "steal" members from an alliance - includes the Union Members CANNOT have an offensive screen name Members CANNOT bribe other nations for Union or CN votes Members CANNOT cause a coup or a civil war, or make an attempt to cause one. Article 7: Mutual Defense Any member of the Union subjected to a conventional attack upon their nation is free to respond in kind. The MoD should then be informed of the attack and will then attempt to; i. Resolve the conflict through diplomatic means. ii. Active the Union Guard. iii. Aid the attacked nation. iv. Secure reparations and peace or prosecute the war to its end. Article 7: Elections Every election begins on the 28th of every month, and nominations for positions are on the 27th of every month (may be extended by one day). The voting process continues for 2 days and ends on the 30th of every month. During that time the newly elected officials will be sworn in and their terms begin on the 1st of the next month. Article 8: Security of Trade The Union will attempt to create trade links with other alliances based on a common law for members security. It will also refrain from sanctioning other nations should any member nation be a senator unless the subject nation be a nuclear rogue. Article 9: Internal Aid Union members will be aided to the fullest extent by the Union in both monetary terms and in advice posted on the UoR forums. Member nations in possession of Union cash are expected to show good faith to the Union and use the aid as promised and/or expected and if part of an aid tree to pass it on promptly. Article 10: Violations Any member nation violating the terms of the charter can be subjected to any one, or combination of the following - Verbal warning, Suspension of membership privileges, Expulsion from the Union, Military reprisal by the Union Guard. Each member accused of violation, or expelled member has the right to demand a trial to his/her suspension and/or ban. i. The trial will take place in a private forum to avoid any unwanted flames or unjust comments. ii. The jury will consist of 3 senators and 3 congressional members iii. Evidence will be presented and defensive statements will be made all for the case presented at the member. The trial must not exceed 96 hours. iv. Once the case has ended, or the time limit reached, the judge will recommend sentence to the jury. v. The jury will elect a sentence by majority vote. Merger The Union of Republics members voted to merge into the OFS and the UoR ceased to exist. The merger didn't stick and many of its former members are now in Bushido under the leadership of Craven of Land of Lightning Former Pacts http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=56107 The Union of New England Pact :: March 4, 2007 http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=62877 The New England Union Pact :: April 5, 2007 http://z4.invisionfree.com/NATO_Defense_Bloc/index.php?act=idx Common Defence Treaty :: Category:Defunct alliances Category:Brown team alliances